Rank
Rank Since ancient times, the Office was like an arena. No one would just like to be a nobody at work; everyone wishes to become the lion of the Office. The higher the Rank, the higher the daily rewards. The Office is an arena-like activity. Each Rank has its own independent Office. The higher your current rank placement and the rank of your Office is, the higher the daily rewards. Each time you win a challenge, you gain merit bonuses, a chance to get Upgrade Pills, Advanced Exp Pills and Upgrade Gems. The Daily Rank challenge can be used 5 times. Ranking of the Office is also related to promotion of the officials of characters. When the promotion goes daily, the system will automatically count down the Rank to a certain number player. Click on the current position in the lower right corner to view the rankings of players in the current officialdom, how much merit is received each day, and how many Golds are awarded each day. How to Upgrade Rank can be accessed through Bedroom. Promotion can improve the Rank. There is a certain requirement on the level when getting a promotion, and each promotion will consume a certain amount of Merits. Official products are roughly divided into junior official titles, intermediate official articles, senior official articles, and top quality official articles; The Class consist of Lower 9, Upper 9, Lower 8, and Upper 8 ... up to Lower 1 and Upper 1. The Supreme Rank in the game is the Supreme, you can get a unique hairstyle and costume. Notice Primary Rank starts from Lower 9 to Upper 7. Candidates can be promoted by defeating an examiner. There is no limit on the number of employees and they will not automatically downgrade. Senior Rank starts from Lower 6 to Upper 4. Register to compete against each other, and the players will be selected according to the level of the points. There will be 2 exams per day, so players need to register. First Exam: Application within 00:00 -10:00, assessment within 10:00 - 11:30. Second Exam: Registration within 12:00 - 18:00, assessment within 18:00 - 19:30. The number of admissions: The higher the Rank, the fewer the number of people admitted. The number of employees: The higher the Rank, the lower the number of employees. Automatic downgrade: Downgrade bottom player automatically. (downgrading number = admission number) Downgrading time: 9:30 and 17:30 daily. Advanced Rank starts from Lower 3 to Upper 2. Register to compete against each other, and the players will be selected according to the level of the points. Exam: Application within 12:00-18:00, assessment within 18:00 - 19:30. The number of admissions: The higher the Rank, the fewer the number of people admitted. The number of employees: The higher the Rank, the lower the number of employees. Automatic downgrade: Downgrade bottom player automatically. (downgrading number = admission number) Downgrading: 17:30 daily. NOTE: '''Starting at Lower 3, '''joining a faction is required in order to advance through the Office Rankings. If you do not have a faction, you will not be able to be promoted. Premier Rank is Supreme. The office will be open once every Saturday. Register to compete against each other, and a top player will be admitted into Supreme Office for a week. Exam: Application within 12:00 - 18:00, assessment within 18:00 - 19:30. The number of admissions: 1 The number of employees: 1 Automatic Downgrade: Downgrade for former Supreme rank player happens automatically. Downgrading: 17:30 every Saturday. NOTE: Former Supreme player has the ability to pre-register for Supreme again before they get automatically demoted. Authority Clicking one of these two NPCs will enter different Authority activity. The NPCs can be named by players once. Rank Promotion can open more Authority, and Authority can be divided into two kinds: “Sociality” and “Striving”. Authority “Sociality” is a friendly act, which includes Regards, Tributes, Awards, Promotions, Meetings, and Amnesty. Regards: Increase the player’s merits and intimacy. Extra consumption of Loyalty Orders (purchase at Mall and the gift package zone) can gain an extra 1000 merits. Tribute and Award: Can present gang quest materials to other players. Promotion: Improve other players Rank. Meeting: Only faction lords or vice lords can do regards and increase their friendship points. Amnesty: Increases Faction Power for an hour. Lower 1 to initiate "Striving" is the offensive behavior, which includes palms and rumors. Gossip: Increase the player's merit by a small amount, and reduce the target player's 200 intimacy. Mute: According to the power of the slap, the be slapped player replaces the profile picture and notification shows on the chat channel.Category:Tutorial